


Over The Years

by AnonymousAngel_04



Series: The Before. The Between. And The After. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAngel_04/pseuds/AnonymousAngel_04
Summary: Stiles Stilinski’s life before he meets Derek Hale.Stiles Stilinski’s life whilst he meets Derek Hale.Stiles Stilinski’s life after he meets Derek Hale.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Before. The Between. And The After. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193498
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Over The Years

He sat in the cold chair, small legs swinging underneath. He could feel his heart racing, he knew what was happening. He knew even if Melissa didn’t tell him. Even if his father tried to keep him away from knowing.

The 10-year-old boy wasn’t stupid. He knew what his mother had and what it’s doing. She’s dying, and he can’t do anything to stop it. It’s a disease called, Frontotemporal Dementia. It starts slowly, not wanting to leave the house, forgetting simple things like what day it was. And then it started to get worse.

Claudia started to forget how to work something, whether that be a shower or the coffee machine. And then she started to forget appointments, special holidays and then them. The day that Claudia started forgetting her family, Stiles broke down.

He had ran upstairs to his room and locked it. He didn’t answer when Scott knocked or even when his father knocked. He cried the whole day and night, never getting any sleep that day. That’s when his sleeping problem started.

And here Stiles was, waiting in the waiting room, alone, for his mother’s death. He knew that crying was okay. Because he knew it wasn’t weak. His mother had said “Crying doesn’t show weakness, it just shows you’ve been strong for way too long.”

And so, Stiles sat, waiting, tears falling down his face. His nose was getting runny, but never once did he wipe his tears. He allowed them to shed, to mourn the upcoming death. To allow himself to show his strength. To show his love for his mother. His mother, who’d be leaving him and his father.

****

Walking into the Loft, Stiles saw that Derek was glaring at Scott. Erica, Isaac, and Boyd were in the corner. “What happened now?” He asked, tossing his bag onto the floor, fishing his phone out.

”Nothing!” Both werewolves said. This made the human roll his eyes. He pressed on the button, all the werewolves scream, holding their hands on their ears. “Okay!” Derek yelled, glaring at Stiles.

He stops it, and puts his phone away. “Now, do I have to treat you like dogs or can you tel me what is going on?” Scott whined. “It’s about Allison.” Derek grunted, an angry look upon his face.

”She’s not like her family!” Scott shouted. Stiles sighed, groaning in annoyance. “Scott, can you go outside please? Out of hearing range.” The puppy look upon the werewolf’s face tried pleading.

”No, go now.” Stiles said sternly. He nods, walking away. Stiles gave Derek a look, the alpha nodding once Scott was out of hearing range. “Okay, now, Sourwolf. Talk.” Derek huffed.

”He was whining about how my betas went after Allison. They thought it was another Hunter. And he got mad thinking I ordered them to. They were just trying to protect the pack.” Derek states, his betas nodding.

”Babe, you can’t just keep getting into arguments with Scott. I get it, you don’t like the Argent family, trust me if I were I would be the same way. But Scott, his whole life he’s been turned down. He’s been the unpopular guy. Him and I both. And then out out nowhere a new girl comes here. He’s a werewolf. He falls in love with said new girl. We finally have a great group of friends.” Stiles cups the older’s face.

”Jackson, Lydia, you, Boyd, Erica, Isaac. We’re all a pack. No matter what. So if Scott still loves Allison, allow it. Just let Scott deal with his love life himself.” Derek leans into the human’s hand. “Okay.” He promises. Stiles smiles softly, kissing his lips.

”Now, all we need to do is figure out how to tell him out us.” Stiles laughs, feeling his cheeks heat up. Yeah, life’s great.

****

”Malia!” Derek yelled, running in front of her. The arrow shot into his shoulder. “Derek!” She yelled, angry and concerned. “I’m fine. Go to Lydia, get her and Liam and Mason out of here!” Malia stopped for a moment. “Now! Take them to the Loft.” The werecoyote nods running off.

”Derek!” Stiles yelled, pulling out his gun and shooting at the Hunter. She screamed out in pain, her leg giving out on her. Stiles runs over to Derek, breaking the arrow and taking both parts out. “Are you okay?” He asked, as he saw the Hunter running away.

”I’m good.” He growled in pain. “No you’re not.” He muttered, before taking a bullet out of his gun. “What are you doing?” Derek asked. “I have both normal and werewolf bullets. In both guns. Now stay calm.” And then Stiles is pouring the mountain ash into the wound.

Derek groans in pain, his eyes turning electric blue. He kept his pain of scream in, as the wound starts healing itself. After the wound was healed, Stiles pulls him up. “Hey there big guy, you okay?” He asked, cupping the older’s face.

”Yeah. I’m good Stiles.” And the werewolf pressed their lips together. Both relishing in relief that they both lived through the fight. “Come on, we gotta get to the others.” And then they were off, heading to the Loft. To their family. To their friends.

To their pack.


End file.
